


Like Bunnies Part I

by Highlander_II



Series: kink_bingo: 2011 [45]
Category: Law & Order: SVU, The X-Files
Genre: Chromatic Character, Community: kink_bingo, Crossover, Moresomes, Multi, Object Penetration, Older Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-16
Updated: 2011-09-16
Packaged: 2017-10-23 19:08:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/253861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlander_II/pseuds/Highlander_II
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in a 'present day' timeline where Alex Cabot met John Doggett at some point and they became casual lovers.  Concludes in "Like Bunnies Part II".  John has a couple other fantasies, but this wasn't actually one of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Bunnies Part I

Fin sat comfortably in the easy chair by the window, left ankle propped on right knee, fingers stroking Alex's soft blonde hair. The object of his attention was across the room in front of a mirror, craning his head over his shoulder in an attempt to see his backside. This feat wasn't quite being accomplished as well as expected, apparently.

"Is this really necessary?" John asked, making a face that reflected his displeasure amusingly in the mirror.

"I think it's sexy," Alex commented. She glided to her feet and gave Fin a long, deep kiss before leaving him alone in his chair. She crossed the floor and trailed her fingers slowly over John's naked chest. 'Stepped around him and reached to fluff the little cottony puffball resting against his ass.

John jumped, the sensations filtering through the silicone plug Fin had insisted he wear were startling. Each time Alex touched it, it seemed to vibrate just a little and thump against his prostate. He had agreed to wear it before he knew that a rabbit tail was attached. Had he known that beforehand, he may not have been quite so complicit.

Though, the process of having it inserted had been quite pleasurable. Fin had told him to kneel on the bed and had carefully eased him open, then slid the plug in place. Alex had sat in front of him, kissing him and stroking her hands over his shoulders. He thought, perhaps, as a distraction, but his focus had split evenly between what Fin was doing and what Alex was doing. It was better than he had expected.

Alex pushed John's shoulders, turning him with his ass facing Fin. "Don't you think it's sexy?" she asked him, her voice as wicked as her smile.

Fin nodded stoically. John was nearly certain the man rationed his words and somehow used them all up during the week, leaving nothing for the weekend. He could count on both hands the number of complete sentences he had heard Fin utter since they'd met.

Back to the plug nestled in his backside: John wasn't sure about the fluffy tail part, but the plug had some interesting affects. Especially when Alex smoothed her fingers over his ass and her lips over his chest. As long as they didn't want him to wander around in public with the thing in, he'd probably be fine. Though he was curious why Fin had wanted him to wear it to begin with. There had to be a reason. He assumed something sexual, but with Fin, he could never be sure.

However, when Fin asked Alex to get on her knees to tease him, John's thoughts centered more on the sensations on his cock and ass than any thoughts Fin might be having. He did notice the shift in position so Fin had full view of both Alex sucking John off and the little white pom' resting against his ass. He would find the situation humiliating if he wasn't enjoying himself so much.


End file.
